


Siete Virtudes

by queensansa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensansa/pseuds/queensansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo no es blanco y negro, sino una escala de grises. Hay hombres más crueles, los hay más compasivos. Los hay que tienen vicios, los hay que todavía les quedan virtudes. Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaime Lannister — Valor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ni los personajes ni sus historias ni los lugares de Canción. Nada, absolutamente nada es mío y yo no gano nada con esto. Sólo me inspiro en la obra de George RR Martin para estos siete drabbles.

Y cuando vio que la luz abandonaba esos ojos crueles y desquiciados, cuando el filo de su espada se tornó rojo y los relinchos de los caballos se oían más próximos, se asustó. El Trono lloraba sangre desde el día en que había sido forjado con las espadas de los caídos, pero era entonces cuando el escarlata pintaba el suelo. El fuego se había consumido al igual que lo haría su honor, mas una pesada carga sintió resbalarse de sus hombros: cumplió con su juramento, con su deber. En un años, las risas de los niños seguirían oyéndose en Desembarco del Rey.


	2. Doran Martell — Compasión

Mientras que la Víbora Roja sucumbía con relativa facilidad a la ira, Doran Martell se aferraba a la apacibilidad, la que hacía a veces de armadura. Ante un león, con sus grandes garras y temibles fauces, siempre te encontrarás en guardia. Contra el ingenio y la paciencia de un hombre, pocos pueden hacer frente. Él aguardaba, intrigante, viéndolos a todos caer. Sentía el dolor en las articulaciones, pero la mayor tortura era ver como el reino olvidaba; como dejaba que los malvados hombres fuesen libres; como los nombres de los amados se convertían en canciones fúnebres. El Sur tampoco olvida.


	3. Catelyn Tully — Fortaleza

« _Ned, Bran, Rickon...»_

Hace no mucho tiempo, creyó haber alcanzado la cumbre de la felicidad. Despertarse cada mañana junto al hombre amado, ver crecer a sus hijos sanos y felices... ¿qué más se podía desear? Ella era la señora de Invernalia, la roca de su familia.

Ahora el mundo la aplastaba, las circunstancias la superaban y su hijo ni le hablaba. No, su Rey. El niño que pocos años atrás mamaba de sus pechos, cabalgaba con un ejército y portaba una corona.

 _Solos._  Fuese cual fuese la situación, prefería morir antes que ver a su hijo caer. Él tenía que saber que una madre no abandona.


	4. Barristan Selmy — Lealtad

Vivió por y para la Guardia. Su prometida lo reemplazó por su primo. Sirvió a tres reyes fielmente, fuesen cuales fuesen sus órdenes e ideas. No rompió su juramento, no traicionó su honor. Entonces, ¿por qué ese niño rey y su madre le decían que colgase la capa? Se quedó petrificado. ¿Había oído mal? Sólo la muerte lo obligaría a abandonar  _su vida_.

O no. Tiró el yelmo al suelo, lo siguió la capa, y cogió la dignidad que le quedaba. Sus pasos lo llevarían al lugar adecuado, con el monarca adecuado. Se iba a asegurar de ello.

Servir y después morir.


	5. Maestre Luwin — Compasión

Esa boca traidora gritaba órdenes y castigos; esos ojos delataban miedo e inseguridad. Pocas personas lo podían conocer mejor que él, que le había enseñado junto a Robb y Jon. Él, que era casi de la familia, los estaba atacando y sacando de sus camas, los estaba hostigando y asustaba a los niños. Pese a todo, debía hacerlo entrar en razón. O quizás sólo salvar su alma. Sólo escuchar sus pecados y sus temores. Estaban ahí, en la superficie, a flor de piel, listos para delatarlo. Sólo un niño que había decidido jugar con fuego. Sus ojos brillaban de soledad y pena.


	6. Brynden Tully — Honor

_**—**_ ¿Sabéis siquiera qué es el honor?

El Pez Negro lo sabía.  _Familia. Deber. Honor._  No conocía otra cosa, excepto el acero y el color y el sabor de la sangre. Lo había mantenido incluso cuando Hoster lo llamó oveja negra. Y llevó con la misma honra la trucha azabache sobre su pecho durante años. En ese mismo instante, hablar con ese individuo le pareció una bajeza. ¿Qué sabría él de la fidelidad de un juramento? ¿Qué sabría él de la gran estima que fue servir al Joven Lobo, su sobrino? El huargo se agitaba en lo alto de Aguasdulces.

 **—**... siempre me decepcionáis, Matarreyes.


	7. Stannis Baratheon — Tenacidad

Él había decidido perseguir sus ideales, y no dejar que las masas lo persiguiesen a él. Había decidido vivir bajo su verdad y su férreo sentido de la justicia, inamovible a la par que equitativo. Había soportado estoicamente cada afrenta, cada ataque a su autoestima, duro como el hierro. Cumplía con su deber, pero no alcanzaba sus metas. Suyo no era Bastión, suyo no era el Trono, para sí no se oían los vítores. Al volver a la cama no encontraba una mujer que lo amase. Al levantarse por las mañanas, la ardua realidad.

«Batallas mas duras he ganado.»


End file.
